Mizuho Asano
Mizuho Asano is the older sister of Keigo Asano. She is the 24th Student Council President at Karakura 1st High School and handles multiple school affairs, including the local Kendo Club. History After sending her brother, Keigo, to out to get a drink for her, Mizuho wonders where he is and what could be taking him so long. When he returns, she scolds him for taking too long, and notices the two men that Keigo has brought home with him, focusing specifically on Ikkaku Madarame and her face drops. Keigo explains that Ikkaku collapsed while he was out and he could not get juice. He asks if he and Yumichika Ayasegawa can stay with them while Ikkaku recovers, and tries to express his opposition to this. However, Mizuho becomes ecstatic and says they can stay. Keigo further tries to dissuade her, saying she has a good looking body and that the two may come to like this and stay forever. Mizuho says it is too bad as she has already given them her approval to stay. She further explains that she has a thing for guys with shaved heads. One day, after going to see the kendo team, she finds that they were ambushed by a rival club and are badly beaten up. When they explain that before the club attacked them, they announced who they were and what their intentions were, Mizuho questions if that can actually be considered an ambush. The club says they will have to forfeit, but Mizuho tells them that they cannot. She says that that is exactly what the other club wants. She has Keigo bring Ikkaku, in kendo gear, and Yumichika to her. Looking at Ikkaku, she tells him that he looks like a man among men. She asks Ikkaku to train the freshman and he agrees. Keigo later questions his sister if Ikkaku is going to far, but she simply says that he has a plan. When the freshman that were still able to compete become even more injured than the upperclassmen, Mizuho becomes furious and tells them that they still need to win. Ikkaku says that he will get his friends to compete and she becomes ecstatic. After the match is over, Ikkaku gets angry because he did not fight, and Mizuho points out who would have been his opponent. She says that it is her ex-boyfriend who dumped her, and Keigo figures that is why she wanted to win so badly. Ikkaku then beats up the whole club and Mizuho laughs maniacally at the sight. Later, Ikkaku explains that he is wearing the ridiculous shirt he has on because Mizuho made him, and he feels that he should not say no since he is staying there for free. Entering her home, she comes and calls Ikkaku darling and announces that she is home. Seeing Rangiku, she believes she has entered the wrong room. However, she soon realizes that she does indeed have the correct door and becomes enraged to see Rangiku, and demands to know who she is. When Ikkaku and Yumichika return to Karakura Town for a mission, they find themselves only able to stay at Keigo and Mizuho's again. Mizuho, seeing Ikkaku once more, whimpers for a moment before becoming very excited to see Ikkaku, calling him darling again. While Ikkaku and Yumichika sleep, Mizuho concocts a plan to make sure Ikkaku does not leave her again. She fantasizes about cooking for him and turning him into a perfect man that cannot live without her. The Shinigami awake in the morning to a home cooked breakfast. However, Mizuho had cooked steak and other meals that were not usually eaten for breakfast. Ikkaku protests, but she keeps offering him different items. When he asks where his clothes are, she reveals that she had them dry-cleaned. The two Shinigami head out to the park, but Mizuho quickly reappears, offering lunch. She continues to appear everywhere Ikkaku goes and even after he threatens her, she does not care. Returning home from school, she finds a man she does not recognize sitting at her table. Ikkaku reveals it is him but he has a wig on. Mizuho is horrified and tries to take it off, but it does not budge. The next morning, she does not do many of the things she had been doing for Ikkaku, and instead sits on the couch reading a magazine. Ikkaku claims she only liked him without hair, and she only responds by saying so. She asks them to leave and they do so. Keigo asks what she is doing and she responds she only likes guys with shaved heads. When Keigo goes out, claiming he is going to get juice, she follows. On their way though, she is attacked by a Hollow, which she initially cannot see. The Hollow knocks her out and when she awakens, she begins to see the Hollow as it tries to eat her. Ikkaku saves her and while she initially believes it is a dream, she remembers it is not. She runs outside to see Ikkaku and Yumichika leaving and tells Ikkaku that he can stay with her anytime, but he needs to do something about the wig Powers Spiritual Awareness: Mizuho has enough spiritual power to be able to see spirits as a blurry image, as seen when she is attacked by a Hollow. Screenshots Match.PNG Sister.PNG Sia.PNG Guys9.PNG 109-1492987637.PNG 108-1492987623.PNG 107-1492987609.PNG 104-1492987595.PNG 103-1492987582.PNG 102-1492987568.PNG 101-1492987554.PNG 99 (1)-2.PNG 98-1492987526.PNG 97-1492987512.PNG 94-1492987499.PNG 93-1492987485.PNG 92 (1)-2.PNG 91 (1)-0.PNG 90-1492987443.PNG 89-1492987429.PNG 87-1492987415.PNG 86 (1)-2.PNG 85-1492987388.PNG 84-1492987323.PNG 83 (1)-1.PNG 82-1492987257.PNG ass48 (50).PNG ass48 (54).PNG ass48 (65).PNG Category:Bleach Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Shonen Jump Category:Humans Category:Female